Blessed
by angelicChoas
Summary: Jaden Rossetta was a normal high school student 'til she defended House of Night of Washington and now she's been disowned and is a transfer student in the Washington's House of Night. Plz enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _A House Of Night Novel _by P.C. Cast + Kristin Cast or the characters but I do want to write this fanfiction because I really love this book series.

Chapter One:

Unloved

_Everyone has heard about Zoey Redbird and her wonderful gifted friends. The stories have even reached my ears in the House of Night of Washington, which seemed forever away. My name was Jaden Rosetta. This is my story. _

Jaden took in a long breath thumbing through the magazine while standing watching the House of Night student that belonged to Washington walk to their classes chatting and laughing along the way. Feeling the wind stir Jaden ducked down behind the ledge of the building across the street from the School as screaming masses cheered at the school gate. At the same time, the picket signs bounced up and down as the Anti-vampire groups rioted.

_How can people be so obsessed about the vampire civilization or the revere and fear them. How can people be so crazy. Everyone know them getting bite doesn't turn them into vampires and the people that hate them are just afraid. That's why lucky me I'm the first to do something different. _Jaden thought straightening her bright red tank top and leather jeans/

_(The day before)_

"The vampires of A House the Night are very dangerous creatures. Don't trust them under any circumstances. There isn't much known about them but what is know about them is that they are forsaken by god and should be treated with the up most coldness." Mary yelled refusing to look away from the vampire fanatics that were blabbing about the vampire school that had just opened not more than two weeks ago.

"They are amazing if we get bitten we'll be just like them." Two Barbie looking girls with thin waists and bleach blonde hair said at the same time.

Jaden sat quietly in the back of the classroom with her black combat boots resting on the desktop with her arms crossed pissed. "Would both of you stop your god damn bickering I'm trying to get some shut eye. They are just people that are different from us. Different doesn't make them evil just different." Jaden growled letting dark black and red bangs fall over her eyes leaving visible only her blue lips.

"Good point but how do you know? Are you an expert?" Miss. Cameron said sarcastically.

"Yeah maybe you should transfer there? You already seem accustomed to sleeping threw class." Mary and the blonde Barbie's said in unison. Everyone in the class laughed even the teacher laughed at Jaden.

Feeling her anger rise, she swung her feet over her desk standing up facing everyone. "You know why don't I be an exchange student to show our hospitality because believe me I don't think they are nothing more than different." She yelled pissed not waiting for the teacher to send her to the principle, for her out burst, she stomped out of the classroom down the hall to the principle office.

"It's nice to see you again Miss. Rosetta. The principle figured you'd be in today since you hadn't been in here since last Friday." The sectary said smiling warmly at Jaden even though Jaden knew she was in loads of trouble. "The principle does truly miss your visits. Please take a seat."

Sitting down Jaden let out a long sigh, pulling off her rubber band letting her black hair fall over her shoulders feeling a great amount of tiredness. _I know what I said wasn't wrong. Their not bad people they are simply different we have no right to judge them._ She thought to herself sliding her shoe against the vinyl tile floor. Miss Welch continued to watch Jaden letting her glasses slide farther down her nose. Behind her bright red frames seemed to glow a brilliant blue against her dark brown hair that was down today.

"So.. What did you do today?" Miss Welch asked curiously giving Jaden a mischievous grin.

"Yelled at the fools with in my class for being stupid I swear half of the classes in obsessed with becoming vampires and the other half are fixated on cleansing the world of vampires." Jaden sighed tiredly looking Miss Welch in the eyes.

After a moment, Miss Welch looked dead serious then spoke. "So what do you think about all this?" She asked leaning over her desk.

"I think they are just different and none of which was their choice. Anyway how are we to judge after all we haven't walked a mile in their shoes?" Jaden spoke honestly folding hand on her lap looking at her black finger nail polish. Feeling her face turn red because she didn't usually have a mellow conversation.

"You're different from other that warms my heart." Miss Welch said as a single crimson tear slipped out of her eye. Without hesitations, Jaden got up grabbing her a Kleenex, grabbing Miss Welch by her chin suddenly dabbing the tear away gently. Miss Welch froze recognizing what had happened.

"If you keep crying your concealer will run." Jaden said letting her hand drop away as the principles doorknob started to turn.

"You're a sweet child," her words touched Jaden. Without saying, anything back Jaden tossed away the Kleenex quickly before walking to the principles door. The wooden door said on a golden plate James Russell.

"Jaden Rossetta.. It's nice to see that your waiting for me come in." Mr. Russell said holding the door open for Jaden looking from his delinquent to the secretary that was now dialing the phone hastily.

Walking through the threshold of the office Jaden sashayed over to her normal seat in the office as she tossed her backpack in the other seat. Russell softly shut the door before walking behind his giant oak desk sitting down with a sigh.

"What happened this time?" He asked flipping to a clean page in his notepad then pulled out a fresh pen obviously writing a report.

Looking down at her fingernails, she brought her knees up to her chest looking over them at the principle with his salt and pepper hair, his dark green eyes. "People are being stupid. They were fighting over the Washington House of Night school. Some wanted them dead while the other part of the class wanted to be bitten to be one of them."

"I think your teacher called me with a great idea that maybe instead of waiting for the principle of the House of Night to call us we should call her to see if she'd like to interact. Your teacher suggested a great idea that we should let you be an exchange student. " Russell said with a smile as he wrote down a few notes.

"That was my comment in class! That wasn't her original thought." Jaden yelled bolting form her chair to stand up looking down at the principle pissed off completely now.

"Sure it was." He laughed not looking out from his papers.

"Do as you will, like I care anymore." Jaden yelled grabbing her bag running out the door leaving Mr. Russell still sitting in his seat not noticing she had left or rather didn't care she had left.

_(Present day)_

_I haven't been home as of yet because what my parents will say will be the same thing as the church will say. However, I know it's time to go home it's Saturday night and it's seven thirty._ Jaden thought as she snuck off the roof of the apartment building and down the stairs to the suburbs that lay a few blocks away.

Jaden's house looked the same as every other house's finally manicured lawns with flowerbeds and their Ford explorers parked neatly in the same spot. Their houses were all two stories in the same light brown color. Slowing her pace, she walked up the driveway to her house stopping at the front door taking a deep nervous breath. Then she opened the door walking to her house lit with bright lights.

"Jaden!" Her mother exclaimed angrily as she rushed past Jaden shutting the door quietly so the neighbors wouldn't here the argument that was about to start. "What the hell is this?" She shoved the piece of paper in Jaden's face. "What I do wrong when I was raising you. Idiot, you know those creatures are forsaken for god and should be killed off to purify our world." She yelled stomping down the hall to the kitchen table.

Not willing to follow her mom Jaden made her way to the kitchen to grab an apple to eat. Taking a bite of the crisp and sweet apple made Jaden sick to her stomach making her want to vomit.

"Mom you raised me to think for myself. I think you are the one that isn't thinking for your self." Jaden said holding a napkin to her mouth pretending to wipe her mouth clean to only spit out the apple.

"Listen if you dare go to the vampire freak school your father and I will stop loving you forever. You will no longer be part of our family do you understand me!" She yelled looking at the paper in front of her.

Jaden's frown deepened, "I'm sorry I am going to do this mom. People need to stop being afraid and learn because their ignorance is going to start a war that I want no part of. " Her voice was gentle but didn't waver as she faced her mother.

"You not any daughter of mine I don't know who you are! I don't know whatever happened to my sweet daughter that use to just say 'yes, mom your right.' What did you do with her!" She pounded her fist against the wooden table.

"I wonder too. Maybe your daughter grew up realizing that you and father both happen to be human," was the last thing she said before tossing the apple in the trash walking up stairs to her letting the hall remain dark as she walked to her bedroom door. Slowly Jaden walked in into her pitch-black room as the blinds in the room remained shut letting in no light. Without hesitation or thought of turning on the light, she walked to her bed flopping down on to the flower print quilt.


	2. Transfer Student

Chapter Two:

Transfer student

The alarm went off besides Jaden's head as she groaned pissed off hitting at the alarm clock until it fell off the nightstand with a crash. "It's too damn early for this." Looking over the edge of her bed Jaden looked at the red numbers belonging to her alarm clock.

_Six am it's still to early for this. Why can't I sleep to noon. _ She thought to herself rolling off her bed making herself stand up. Turning on the light that rested on her nightstand, she walked over to her closet pulling out a pair of cargo pants, black tank top and fish net long sleeve shirt to go underneath. Changing her cloths, she slipped back on her combat boots sticking her hair up in clip.

Inhaling deeply Jaden wished for the once smell of breakfast that use to flood the house when she woke up in the morning but not anymore since she'd become fifteen her mom had occupied herself with work just like her father had. Jaden didn't want them to make her breakfast everyday just once and a while to let her know they were still family. However, after last night it was obvious she didn't have a family and never had.

Looking in the mirror that hung by her door she pulled out her blue lipstick uncapping it twisting it then putting it on her lips delicately then put on eye liner, eye shadow and mascara. This little thing she did was a ritual to Jaden her war paints before she faced her enemies and only see knew that. After feeling well prepared she walked out of her room and down the stairs for another day of school that promised to be just as bad as her last. Looking carefully around the corner she made sure the coast was clear before slipping out the back door of the kitchen.

_I don't need another guilt trip from them when I've done nothing wrong. _She thought climbing over the little picket fence that was all neat and white like the rest of the suburb. Feet aching she continued to walk towards the school she made better time on foot than she ever had when she road the bus. _ Sixteen in two weeks and I have to walk to school or ride the bus. Seriously, I have my driver's license and probably the only girl my age that doesn't have a car. _ She thought when a long honk burst from behind Jaden making her leap into the air.

Turning on her heel she saw a red mustang pulling up next to the curb with it's dark tinted window then the passengers window rolled down. "Jaden, I stopped by your house but I didn't see you, would get in please." Miss Welch voice spoke softly while she leaned over to the passenger's seat to look at Jaden.

"Okay," was the only thing she said climbing into the car hastily as the familiar sound of her parents car's starting up. Miss Welch pulled away from the sidewalk when Jaden got done buckling her seat belt.

The car was quiet 'til the traffic had stopped the car totally. Miss Welch cleared her throat tucking a lose bang behind her ear. "I wanted to know you where okay. However, there is more. I am here to take you to the House of Night." She said gently.

"I think I am prepared to go. My family has already disowned me it makes no different now. I mean I wanted to go to begin with. But, my parents objected and now they have disowned me it will be okay though. Therefore, you are here to take me to the school. I must ask why are you working as a secretary at my school anyways." Jaden asked knowing it wasn't her place to ask.

Miss Welch smiled softly with a deep sigh. "Well I just wanted to work with the human community to bridge our culture. I tried many times to get a job with my marks still showing but no one would hire me. Eventually I just covered them up. Jaden I see much promise for you because you'll bridge our cultures. You're a good girl." She said making her way to the high way heading south bound to down town international district in Seattle. "I have faith you'll be okay, trust me. Nyx will watch over such a kind young lady if only she would have blessed you like the rest."

Jaden felt her face turn red as she looked out the window. "Then my parents would have burned me alive. If you say so Miss Welch, do you think Nyx will even care about me even though I'm not a blessed like that?" Jaden asked feeling the tears try to escape her. The only thing she knew was that she felt all her life her god didn't care about her.

"She does care for you." She said stopping outside of the gate that belonged to the House of Night, which seemed completely deserted.

A hiccup escaped Jaden tensing at her embarrassment. Miss Welch snickered trying to suppress it. "I.. was a bit nervous." The gate slid open letting them proceed forward crawling forward 'til they were inside the gate stopping to let the gates shut behind them.

"Take a deep breath you'll be fine. It just a new school I know you'll do great. I know we really don't know each other very well but I feel like you were the daughter I never had. I got you a going to school gift. I will give it to you once we're inside the school." She smiled showing off her brilliant personality. "By the way my name is Creissant, so while we're here remember that ok."

Jaden jumped when the car pulled into the parking spot closest to the front door of the school. Creissant offered Jaden a slight smile. "I'm fine. I'm fine." Jaden repeated out of breath.

Without another word they both walked out of the car onto the gray sidewalk that looked like it circulated the buildings which yard work had many assorted with flowers that bloomed both in the day and night. Be true to the look of the school Jaden could only say it was absolutely breath taking with the castle like school with it's gothic arches, stain glassed windows, brick walls and the over power of majesty. Creissant started her way up the stairs into the semi-normal size double doors.

The hallways were empty almost dauntingly silent the only sound echoing through the halls was the sound of their footsteps. The hallway promised the growth of the student's population which made Jaden feeling a little a nerved she pushed past the emotions.

Rounding the corner they came face to face with a woman wearing a silk black dress that hung on her like the image of Marilyn Monroe dress hung on her; innocently and yet displaying her best attributes. She seriously looked like Marilyn Monroe down to her peach complexion and her beauty mark. The woman's hair was gorgeous like a Greek goddess with the way her golden blonde hair were in perfect ringlets half of her hair was partially pulled back but, her hair lingered just above the hollow of her back. Jaden knew better than to gap at her beauty though it was truly hard with the blue marking that seemed to shimmer like turquoise as her marks seemed to cascade down her face in water and turned to droplets down her neck on the back of her hands had a circular outline that looked like a jewel bestowed upon her.

"High priestess Dalialth." Creissant said putting her hand over the emblem over her breast in a sign of respect leaving Jaden feel highly awkward unsure whether to do as Dalialth did.

The high priestess Dalialth returned the show of respect as she spoke warmly to Creissant. "Bienvenue. Comment vas-tu, Creissant?" She spoke in French finally let her hand down.

"Je vais bien, merci. Et vous?" Creissant smiled admiringly to Dalialth before looking over to Jaden. "This is our High priestess Dalialth; she will be helping you get settled in."

Jaden nodded feeling a bit dazed from all the French she could barely understand. Dalialth smiled, "You must be Jaden Rossetta it is truly a pleasure I heard much about you. I can't believe you have been so kind as to stand up for our kind when you don't even know us so well. Ask me if you need anything I wish to be more than just a High priestess you met." She held her hand back up to the emblem leaving Jaden to stumble trying to do the same. "Don't worry you'll soon get use to this."

"I have to go to my job now Jaden your gift is in your room. Believe in our priestess Dalialth she'll watch over you." Creissant said patting Jaden's shoulder before disappearing down the hall leaving Jaden alone with Dalialth.

"You will be in the girl dorms follow me this way please." She said walking down the hall farther then out the door to the side of the building leading to another. "This is the female fledglings dorms you'll be staying in one of the Third Former room said you're going to be in the same class as they are in. I wish to treat you like the rest of the fledglings however, you are a fledgling so what would you like your nickname to be. Since I can't offer you a change to change your name." Dalialth managed to sound coldly out side the dorm lobby.

_Does she not like humans? How is that even fair we shouldn't judge one another 'til one has walked in their opposites shoes. _Jaden thought to herself feeling sad for this priestess that seems to feel one sided about humans. Dalialth tensed almost like she could read Jaden's thoughts.

"Through here is the female dorms. Once you walk in there is a lobby and a small kitchen. To the right are the steps they will be going past the kitchen your room is six. Do you think you can handle that?" She said putting her hand over her breast without another word Jaden did the same then watched Dalialth disappear back in the other building leaving Jaden alone.

_Have a got myself into something I might regret later? Or is this feeling I have is it just a feeling being a new student in pretty much a different world. _She thought letting out a deep sigh.


	3. Roomates

Disclaimer: Still don't own the House of night series by P.C Cast and Kristine Cast.. Better Disclaimer phrased: I am not the author of the house of Night series however; so far, I bought all the books to become published.

Chapter Three:

Roommates

Jaden walked through the dorm doors to what felt like an abandoned building sending chills up her spine though the dorms looked anything but abandoned their were several couches with giant flat screen TV's against the walls. The daylight gently trickled through the stained class windows coloring the room with elegant shades of color. Taking in a deep breath through her nose the dorm smelt of many different things lavender, clean cotton, and a little musty but at the same time it make her feel welcomed like a home that she couldn't remember.

Cautiously she tip-toed through the lobby to the kitchen observing the semi-small kitchen white with golden tan splotches decoratively placed on the walls. The only thing that stood out in the kitchen was the white refrigerator which Jaden made her way to. Opening the door curiously peeking into the refrigerator to see healthy food neatly sorted on the shelves' pulling out a small cup of peach slices. _I could get use to have a consistent stock of food. It's almost like a fancy upper class school dorm. _She thought opening the cabinet looking for silverware to only realize after opening the other cupboards that everything in the kitchen was healthy food. 

"Don't tell me everything in the House of Night is healthy food. I might go through junk food withdraws." She said finally finding a fork then eating the peach slices. When Jaden had finished she started up the stairs that had no light to a room that had the number six on it.

Pressing forward she turned the doorknob entering the bedroom to find it was completely empty. Jaden sighed relieved that when she noticed the two beds and how empty the walls were laying down on the bed closest to the window. "Sleep will be nice." She said pulling back the blankets that smelt of clean linen. That's when she noticed the boxes by the closest.

"Are those for me?" Jaden walked passed the bed straight to the colorfully wrapped box with bows and streamers. Picking up the note she read it allowed.

_Dear Jaden, _

_I hope you enjoy your new school. Within these boxes are things you'll need to get through school. _

_Sincerely, _

_Creissant Welch._

_P.S. Nyx loves you and don't ever forget that or doubt her will, she has faith in you._

Excitedly she picked up the largest boxes ripping open the color full paper, pulling free the bright color ribbons 'til only a brown box was only left. Lifting the lid off the box was a crimson Laptop. Setting the laptop on the small table by the window she tore apart the other boxes finding, cloths with emblems on them, there was make-up, hair products and a small note book that was black with gold stars on it with an image of a long hair woman with a chariot being led by the stars.

Now truly feeling tired she picked up a pair pajama's Creissant had bought her she changed out of her cloths and slipped under the covers of the bed falling a sleep to the smell of white sandal wood and honey suckle. Jaden woke up feeling a little disorientated with the time shift. Slipping out of bed she pulled open the curtains it was night out about five a clock in the afternoon which was fine with Jaden. A sudden knock on her dorm room made her jump as she rushed to the door only then realizing that she was still in her pajamas.

_God the first day and I'm already going to make a fool of myself._ She thought opening the door slightly to see a young lady to be approximately the same age as she was. The young woman had bright dark chocolate brown hair and green that seemed to glow like maple leaves when the sun filter through them; naturally beautiful and lucid. Her blue outline of a crescent moon in the center of her forehead to make her eye's pale in comparison of it magnificent.

"I was told to wake you by High Priestess Dalialth. My name is Grace Kinderheart and your name is?" She prompted not bothering to hide the fact she was staring at Jaden's unmarked face as if she was the main act of a freak show.

"Jaden Rossetta it's a pleasure to meet you." Jaden said feeling all too nervous keeping the door slightly cracked.

"Well Jaden I'll priestess in training.. Here your schedule." She handed a white folded piece of paper with scribbled down in perfect cursive. "I hope your stay here is a pleasant one." Jaden grabbed the paper slowly to only have Grace spin around with semi unreal speed leaving Jaden standing alone in her doorway watching Grace disappear down the hallway.

Slipping back into her room, she shut the door feeling uneasy. _I feel so unwelcomed and I know it's probably just me but the way Grace looked at me I feel the probably see me as a burden. _Opening the folded piece of paper carefully she was left staring at her schedule.

"Classes start at Seven. That doesn't seem so bad. My classes are mid-evil English, Beginning Drama, Mathematics, and poetry… For some reason I have a feeling that this school likes the idea of segregation." Jaden said to herself walking over to her jeans pulling out her crimson cell phone with a black dragon print holding down the button on the cell phone 'til the cell phone lit up with the time. "It's only five 0'two that gives me approximately an hour and forty five minutes to do as I please."

Tossing the cell phone on her bed, she raised her arms straight above her head bringing her arms down in a cross pattern stopping with her hand back at her side. Inhaling deeply Jaden moved with each count like well-oiled machine. "One." Her foot slid back. "Two," she brought both hands up. "Three," was like a trigger as she started moving only stopping when she felt the sweat move down her back.

Picking up the cell phone once more, she checked the time. "Five thirty-four that was a good work-out." Jaden said shifting through the cloths pulling out a green hooded vest a clean black netted shirt with a black pair of cargo pants followed by grabbing her shower kit.

_I hope me being here will make what Creissant's saw for our cultures. Yet, at the same time I have a feeling this is going to be more than hard. _She thought finishing showering then slipping on her cloths with the crest of the goddess on them. After putting on her war makeup, she trudged out of her bathroom. Running the comb through her hair, she picked up her cell phone and walked out the dorm door with her schedule in hand.

The sound of talk and laughter was soon cut short as she entered what would be considered a lobby. The female students were all sitting watching TV, eating breakfast or just hanging out with one another. Everyone seemed to be staring at Jaden in a shock as if she was a freak. That's when it started people started whispering, looking at anything else but Jaden. She was feeling more and more unwelcome.

Refusing to let the other students faze her she turned into the kitchen walking like she owns it when she noticed there wasn't any breakfast in the dorm.

Footsteps hopped down the stairs behind Jaden. "Foods in da cafeteria. You haf'ta be new. Name's Shiloh." She said with a what felt like a gangster accent.

"Like from _Repo-men! The Genetic Opera_?" Jaden said with a laugh as she turned to see the face of the person who she'd seen walking the campus the night before.

Shilo stared at Jaden in shock. "Damn ya shouldn't be here. Ya got no kiss of da goddess," was the only thing Shiloh said as her body tensed becoming ridged.

"Yeah I'm a transfer student I don't belong in regular school."

"I with ya there sister," her words were sudden slinging her arm over Jaden shoulder pulling her toward the exit of the female dorm leaving everyone in shock.

When they were outside Jaden half expected Shiloh to let her go of her and tell her to get lost. "Ya a braver soul than I'm. I like you're Goth, punk, kick ya ass type of style. I want ta be ya roommate instead of miss soon ta'be head priestess Grace." Shiloh made a gagging sound. "So how'd you know I was a repo-gal."

Jaden smiled looking closer at Shiloh with her milk chocolate skin with caramel eyes and ebony hair that stopped just below her ear. _It looks like I just made my self a friend and a roommate. _

A/n: Btw the release dates are 1st and 10th of every month until the story is finished. All release date will be on bio-page.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own

Chapter Three: New friends

"I love _Repo! The Genetic Opera_. I just put two and two together that's all." Jaden said feeling a little more accepted that she had when she first got up.

"Gal I know what'cha mean. I personally want ta'get in Graverobber pantz, ya'no. So let'me c'ya schedule." She spoke as their shoes scuffed along the pavement to the main school Shiloh held her hand out to Jaden.

Without another word, Jaden handed Shiloh the schedule watching her face growing increasingly unhappy. Shiloh looked up from the schedule to Jaden then back to the schedule in disbelief. "Don't say it." Jaden sighed.

"ya'schedule is whack did da Dalialth give ya this schedule?" She said shifting her jaw back and forth as if she had been hit in the jaw. "This whack.."

"Yeah but what am I suppose to really do. Last time I checked storming the office doesn't get me anywhere but detention." Jaden sighed heavily. Shiloh grinned at Jaden's words.

"Ya got sen't here cause they can't keep ya in line. I-cy." She laughed nudging Jaden in the side catching Jaden off guard.

"Yeah that's why the sent me here." Jaden said as they reached the door to the main school a scream seemed to burst out from behind them. Both Shilo and Jaden turned on their heel to hear the commotion they hadn't noticed before know. A group of cruel wicked girls all Blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in what looked like uniforms that were too small for them.

"Admit you stole it! You lousy red headed freak. Hasn't anyone told you that Nyx doesn't like freaks. You're only welcomed here because the goddess feels bad for you and nothing else." The leader of the group of blonde, rude girls said stepping on the red haired girls back.

"That b'yach is Bethany. She's leader of da'b'yach sisters." She said now standing slightly behind Jaden. "Da gal on da'ground is Ringo."

_I thought the goddess likes everyone. She's not that shallow. _ Jaden thought as she put both of her hands on her hips. The girl was covered in dirt and her cloths were torn as tears ran down her cheeks.

"You know picking on others is a proven fact you got self confidence issues. Why not take that up with me and not the nice girl on the ground because honestly I'm sick of people like you. So let's make this fast I've got class to attend and I rather not be late." Jaden said pulling her hair up into a high ponytail while she used the rubber band that was on her belt as a design.

"You don't belong her human. I'm don't need to waste time on something like you. The goddesses doesn't even love you. Not like me. She favors me." Bethany laughed straightening her shirt then walking over Ringo clicking her fingers as her blonde cronies followed in order. Then press passed Jaden and Shilo giving them a little shove with their shoulders then disappeared into the school.

"Damn gal. I'm not sure I'll be liv'n long be'in your friend in'all. But all I've to say is damn I glad you're my friend." She laughed nervously hiding behind Jaden.

Sighing Jaden walked over to the girl with candy apple red hair still lying on the ground. Jaden kneeled on the ground by Ringo.

"Ringo, are you okay?" Jaden said poking her in the back gently.

"The goddess doesn't love me. Why am I here? Is it my goddess feels sorry for me." She cried curling up into a ball as student laughed passing her on the way to class.

"Jaden. I kno'ya all for helping but be'in late for classes isn't good for me. So I guess." Shilo babbled on rubbing her arm nervously.

Jaden locked over her shoulder at Shilo. With a long sigh she spoke, "I understand just go we'll talk later." Jaden said turning her attention back to Ringo. "Come on Ringo lets get you looking great and smiling so you can face the world." Ringo said nothing as Jaden scooped her up in her arms. The walk was short as Jaden took Ringo to her room placing her on the empty bed.

"Why are you so nice to me when Bethany is right." Ringo said pulling the pillow over her head hiding her self.

"Bethany doesn't know anything she only saying that to make herself feel better and that is all. If she's a goddess she'll love her children no matter what because she is a goddess our mother." Jaden said grabbing a washcloth wetting it in the sink. "Just be your self. So what was that whole fight about you stole something?" She inquired making her way back to Ringo's side.

"She thinks I stole her love charm that was given to her by the goddess disciple." Ringo said sitting up letting the pillow fall into her lap as tears streamed down her face. "I only stole her love charm because she said I could borrow it anytime I wanted then when I did she said I stole it." She wept messing with the pillow.

"That sounds not fair. Here look at me so I can clean your face." Jaden said lifting Ringo chin with her index finger wiping away the dirt, tears and little piece of grass stuck to her check. Shifting Ringo's short bangs she realized the blue crescent moon on her forehead.

_I shouldn't be surprised she has a crescent moon but I still am. I have to get use to see the moon so often. _She thought finishing cleaning Ringo's face.

"Thank you. I have no friends here because I look odd to them. When I first started here I was so popular I had bright natural blonde hair like the rest of the student body and then I just couldn't do it anymore. They all act and look the same so I dyed my hair candy apple red. After that I lost all my friends and got shunned." She wept falling forward into Jaden's arms.

"It's okay I'll be your friend." Jaden said patting Ringo on the back . "I wont let them pick on you okay?" Her words made Ringo pull back looking up at Jadens face in confusion.

"But, your human.."

A/N: Sorry it's five days late Summer heat made my computer EVIL. Thank you for reading enjoy.


End file.
